


Hal and Barry's Fun Time

by Halbarry Trash (CalJordan)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Halbarry - Fandom, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/Halbarry%20Trash
Summary: Fun times were had





	Hal and Barry's Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> To my Olivarry discord squad
> 
> make sure you check the link provided

based on [this.](https://youtu.be/X3gKYTc6lbw?t=1m15s)

 

**Bold is said by Barry**

_Italics is said by Hal_

 

**"Oh yeah Hal"**

_"um yeah Barry"_

**"umm ohh you so good Hal"**

_"you make my heart race Barry"_

**"you light up my life Hal"**

_"faster, Barry, faster"_

**"make me go green Hal"**

_"vibrate more yeah like that um  yeah Barry"_

**"you feel so good, Hal"**

_"oh yeah Barry"_

**"oh yeah Hal"**

_"oh yeah  you so feel so good"_

**"harder Hal harder"**

_"oh yeah Barry"_

**"let me beware your power, Hal"**

_"I think you broke your no killing rule, cuz you are killing me with that sweet ass of yours"_

**"Ooh  Hal  you are such a dirty cop"**

_"oh yeah Barry, take me in and examine me like evidence"_

**"Oh yeah Hal umm yeah"**

_"Oh, Barry,"_

**"Hal"**

_"oh yeah Barry"_

**"oh yeah Hal"**

_"oh yeah Barry, you are so hot"_

 

 

**"I love you, Hal"**

_"I love you too Barry,  I love you so so much"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> look at me... I need to add fluff even if it's only shitposting


End file.
